Royal misunderstanding problems
by Cezizzle
Summary: Francis is the young prince of a small land. Arthur is a knight who is ordered to kill him. He misunderstands Francis for a girl and instead of killing him, he kidnaps him, locking him into a tower of his brother's castle. When he finds out Francis is actually a boy, he decides to let him go; yet, his heart says otherwise. UkFr. Yes. Maybe M later
1. The Mission and the Kidnap

**A/N: A few things you need to read before the actual story:**

**-This is a UKFr fix. Yes, England is going to be the seme.**

**-Francis looks like a girl in this one (like when he was young; wearing tunics and not having any face hair)**

**-Arthur is going to be taller than Francis. You'll see why.**

**-There will be a bit of confusion...From Arthur's point of view, I will describe Francis as a girl. You will see.**

**-Francis will probably act OOC, but again, this is his younger version into this story.**

**-No flames, please. if you don't like it, don't read. (: But do tell me if I do any grammatical mistakes!**

...

It was a sunny day March, here in Scotland. For once, it wasn't raining, it wasn't snowing, it was just nice and warm.

Arthur Kirkland, a young knight of only seventeen years, sat on a bench in the royal garden, playing with a rose between his fingers. His big brother, Alistair, was the kind of Scotland at that time. Of course Arthur was worried for him, but at least, if it was for his brother to die, he would take his place. But he liked being only a knight. He got numerous funny adventures and missions; he saw people die, he even killed a few, but it was worth it

Maybe it would sound weird. It would sound like his childhood had been stressed and full of blood, but in fact Arthur was completely sane and he liked doing normal stuff like everyone.

"Arthur!" a deep voice called him. Arthur recognised it immediately as his brother's voice and he stood up, letting the rose fall to the ground. He ran into the castle and met his brother on the hallway, holding his tall, blonde wife. Arthur never really cared about her, even though she could be bossie towards him at times.

"Yes, brother?" Arthur asked, bowing respectfully in front of Alistair. When they were children, they often got into bloody fights, but as they grew up and their mother died, they both decided to dig the knife and get along for the sake of their land.

"Arthur, I have a mission for ya. This mission is very important and risky, but if ya do it good, I promise ya. England will be yer land." Alistair said in his sharp accent.

Arthur's eyes immediately shone with interest. "Ok. So what is this mission?" he asked curiously.

Alistair cleared his throat and looked around, making sure nobody was looking. He leaned down to Arthur's ear and whispered softly. "There is this small land, Francis, on south from us, down the Dover. It is small at the moment, but my people said it's getting powerful..." He stopped a bit before continuing. "And the rulers of this land have a child. I'm not sure what is it, the child always stood into the castle and never went out. Anyway, the idea is that..."

Arthur listened carefully. "What?"

"You will need to kill that child. The child's mother is a very sensible one and the father isn't better as well. This will make them go weak and we will be able to take down that useless land." Alistairs finished, smirking a bit.

Arthur's eyes widened. To kill a child...? Francis? Down the dover? He thought about it. He would get England for himself only when Alistair's first born will appear, and that won't probably happen to soon as his dear brother had a few medical problems. After all, it was just a child and a land. Nothing bad.

"I will." Arthur said and turned to his brother, returning the smug smirk.

Alistair grinned, proud of his brother. He wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and waved. "Now, if you excuse us, me and Erin need to work on some political stuff." he said with a wink before leaving. Arthur shook his head and went to prepare himself for the mission.

The next day, in the morning, Arthur was all ready. Having only a small bag with two sandwiches made by Erin and a larger bag with spare clothes, he put on his knight armour and climbed on his white horse. He waved one time to his brother who was watching from the balcony of his room, in one of the towers of the castle.

Arthur gently pushed the horse and started his adventure, heading to the bay by the Channel, from where he was going to take a ship to this land, Francia.

-...

Meanwhile, in his own garden, stood Francis Bonnefoy, the prince of Francia. He had just turned eighteen years and his parents were bugging him with marriage meetings. All the girls his mother choosed him were really beautiful and pretty, but Francis just didn't want to get married without getting to know them. For him, love was still something unknown.

He picked up a rose and kissed its petals gently. He loved those flowers and he planted them himself into that garden when he was still a toddler. But they grew up nicely and was taking care of them very often. He heard a mewl and turned to his fluffy, white like snow cat. He smiled and picked it up, nuzzling its fur.

"Hello, Seine!" he cooed, petting the cat who started purring. "Little boy, aren't you hungry? Come." he said, entering into the castle and running towards the kitchen. He loved spending his time into that place, cooking different things or just watching the cooks, hoping to learn something new. He grabbed a piece of already cooked kitchen and cut it into small pieces, serving it to the cat.

And that's how his day passed; he would play into the garden and with his cat, maybe take a ride on his horse. Sometimes, he would go swimming with his father or cook with his mother. And he liked that life, one of the reasons he didn't want to get married and have responsabilites.

...

It was night by the time Arthur reached land. People on the ship were loud and messy and the smell of the rotten rats almost made him puke. He walked down the ship and some people brought his horse. Climbing on it, he started to wander around that land called 'Francia'. No guards; they were so careless.

After almost a hour, Arthur saw the castle in font of him, iluminated by a few torches. He smirked and let his horse down, tying him by a tree and whispering into his ear before walking towards the castle.

The guards; sleeping, No animals. It was almost too easy. As Arthur walked down the hallway of the castle, he looked at the walls. They were decorated with many paintings of a pretty woman with long blond hair and mesmerising eyes. Arthur wondered if that was the queen... But as he turned to take the corner, a large portrait brought his attention.

The picture had three persons in it: a beautiful woman, probably the queen, sitting on the throne, the king, standing up, his hand resting proudly onto a girl's head. She was smaller into that portrait and Arthur recognised her as the child into the earlier paintings on the hallway. The family lookes so...happy.

Shrugging it off, Arthur walked upstairs. He kept wandering around the castle, without anyone intrerupting him until he reached a large door. Turning the door silently, he peeked in and walked into the room, closing the door behind. He made his eyes comfortable with the dark of the room; at least on the hallways the torches were lit up. He noticed a queen-sidez bed in the middle of the room and he walked towards it, instantly seeing the blond locks under the covers.

He slowly pulled the blanket off the child and turned them too see better. Arthur's eyes widened a bit. The girl was absolutely...gorgeous. Her long hair falling onto the bed and some of her side bangs covering her pink cheeks. Her soft-looking skin and bright pink lips lookes just so delicious too.

Arthur facepalmed slightly. He wasn't here to admire her. He was going to kill her.

He pulled out the knife from his pocket and lifted it into the air. He breathed heavily and he realised...he simply couldn't. He wanted to keep her for himself, make her his. But...he wanted England too.

Taking a handkerchief from his armour's waist holder and preessed it against the princess' mouth.

Francis instantly opened his eyes and he started screaming, the sounds muffled by the hankerchief. He saw the person, a strange boy he had never seen before in his whole life and he felt a hand grasp his wrist. He winced as he was rudely pulled up from the bed and he grabbed on the other's arm, trying to free himself.

He saw as the other man grabbed his hand with his free own one and moved it to his back. Francis' eyes welled slightly from the pain and he tried hitting with his legs and head; but to no use.

Arthur tied the handkerchief around her mouth and grabbed her hands. Pulling the covers from the bed, he tied her hands as well before pushing him down to the floor. He didn't bother to tie her legs; she couldn't run anyway, fast enough.

Arthur took his knife and pressed it against his arm, drawing blood. He poured the blood over the bed, to make it as the princess had been killed. He took another cover and wrappped it around his arm before returning to the girl, grabbing her up and pulling her out of the room, down the hallway.

Francis struggled and jerked around, but the knight was much stronger. He tried to scream, but the sounds were muffled. He felt himself like crying, but he was thaught by his father not to show fear in front of the enemy. And that was the last thing he would do; betray his father's words. He relaxed a bit and followed Arthur reluctantly, not having a choice. If they wanted to kill him, then, he wouldn't have any regrets. He had a nice life.

Arthur pulled the girl out of the castle, passing through the girl's garden. Francis eyes teared more as he thought this would be the last time seeing that garden of his. Who would take care of his beautiful roses? Arthur heard a mewl and turned to see a fluffy cat hissing at him. He scowled and went to hit it, but Francis pushed Arthur's chest with his shoulder, falling to the ground in front of the cat.

Arthur's eyes widened as he saw how the girl's cheeks were dirtied with tears. But he didn't want to leave her here. No. He wanted her to stay by his side, especially when he will step proudly towards the throne of England. He kneeled down and without a word, picked up the cat and put it on his shoulder before grabbing the girl's wrist back, pulling her again.

Francis closed his eyes shut. At least, the knight took his cat. He loved Seine very much and would feel lonely without him, even if it would be for the last time.

They soon stopped in front of a white horse and Arthur forced the girl to climb onto it. Francis groaned against the handkerchief as Arthur climbed up as well and started riding away from his castle. He took a last glance towards it, feeling the wind wipe away his tears. Bye home.

...

**A/N: SORRY IF THIS CONFUSED YOU. **

**Anyway...Questions? Ideas? Problems? **

**Also tell me if you liked it please! I have a whole storry for this (: full of ideas and all 3 In my opinion, it will turn out as a good plot.**


	2. Not sparing you a single word

**A/N: The land's name is Francia, for anyone who got confused. There is no France; this is a fiction. If I want dragons, there will be mother-fucking dragons. And I will consider that idea, btw. **

**Anyway, no France. Francia is a small kingdom that it's growingt slowly but surely. Scotland is this big kingdom and Ireland, England and Wales were some of its small parts/districts. **

**Nothing of this happens or happened in real life. it's just the creation of my stupid mind.**

After twenty minutes of riding through the forest, the other's struggling has stopped and Arthur felt something on his back. He turned his head to see his prey lean against him, snoring slightly in their sleep. He had to slow down the horse as outide was still very dark and the other would fall off the horse if he rode fast.

Arthur smiled as he admired the 'princess' beutiful sleeping face. He saw her crying when he kidnapped her, but he was sure she will like it with him. Just like Alistair. Erin was just a young peasant, claiming to be Irish due her strange accent. She didn't want to marry Alistair; she actually hated him back then, but with time she fell in love with him and they got married.

And that was what Arthur was going to do. Maybe the blonde will hate him at first, but he will make sure this beauty will love him in the end. He smiled at the thought and keep travelling through the meadow.

...

Francis woke up with a salty taste in his mouth (not that, you perverts). He lifted his head and looked forward: the harbour. Ships were leaving and he looked at the water of the English Channel, seeing the birst beams of the morning sun coming out of the water.

It took him a while to realise what happened, but when he did, he jolted up violently. he screamed silently against the hankerchief and tried to free himself. Arthur yelped and stopped the horse, turning to Francis. The cat that rested on his shoulder all the time hissed and jumped on Francis' head protectively.

"Windemere, hold on!" Arthur ordered his horse and climbed down, looking up at the struggling person. He reached his hand and pulled the princess down by the covers that were tying her hands. If anyone saw him escorting her to a ship, people would get suspicious. He looked into the bag with clothes and took out a black coat with a hood, wrapping it around the other. this way, the hankerchief around her mouth looked like a mask.

"Now, if you dare to show resistance, I'll go back after your mom and dad." Arthur said, face serious. Francis' bright blue eyes widened in fear and he whimpered something inchoerently, looking down, Arthur smirked and patter her head. He picked the cat up into his rm and pulled the princess by her arm towards the ship.

Francis followed and eyes the man curiously. That was a real English earlier. Francis learnt English and was pretty fluent in it; his land was small, he needed to learn foreign languages. But if that boy was from the "Isles", then he was taking him to one of them...right? The thought itself scared Francis; he didn't want to leave his land and go to an unknown one, especially not with someone as that knight.

Once on the ship, Arthur led Francis away from the men getting drunk on rum. He sat on some stairs and gently took the other's hands in his, untying the knot. Francis shivered a bit in fear but let him do that. He took the hankerchief away from his mouth and said nothing, hugging his knees to his chin, the hood now off his head.

Arthur tilted his head and propped his chin into his palm, watching his victim. She was way prettier than during the night. Now, in the light of the morning, she looked almost...angelic? The pale blonde locks, in contrast with the bright blue eyes made a wonderful mix.

"What's your name?" he asked curiously, getting the other's attention. Francis looked at him confused, as processing the question. "You do speak English, right?" Arthur asked again and got a small nod from the other.

Francis didn't want to talk. He felt like if he'd talk, he would choke and burst into tears. And he didn't want that, no. Definitely no. He pointed to his index and thumb, pressing them together and tracing shapes into the air. He then patted his lap before tracing the same shapes on his sleep tunic. At least it looked normal enough to be taken as day clothes.

Arthur stared confused before 'oh'ing. He stood up and left to a room. He came back later and sat on the stairs near the other, lending him a small paper with a feather and bottle of ink. Francis gladly took them and pressed the feather into the ink bottle. He started writing in elegant-looking letters before lending it to Arthur.

Arthur stared at the 'Francois' wrote on it. He didn't know any French, how was he supposed to guess how that was pronunced.

"Fran...ces?" he murmured, raising an eyebrow. Francis frowned. That was definitely not how his name was pronunced. But he wasn't going to correct him. No talking, remember?He took the paper from Arthur and started writing.

'Yes. Mai parents naimed me after oar land.'

Arthur frowned, trying to understand what the other just wrote. When he finally did, he nodded. "Your english is horrible, dear." he said, smiling. Francis huffed and grabbed the paper from him, scribbling angryly on the paper. He gave it back to Arthur.

'I learned only to spik it.'

Arthur took the feather from Francis and corrected his mistakes. "Learnt." he commented, eyeing Francis' handwriting. "Why don't you talk then? I'm sure you know how to pronunce English."

Francis looked into his lap and scowled. He just shook his head and Arthur sighed. "Fine. We will arrive in Scotland by midnight. Go into that room and stay there until then." Arthur ordered, pointing to a door by the back of the ship. He wasnot going to leave the princess on a ship with those drunkasses.

Francis gulped and nodded, sitting up. He needed answers from the other boy...He didn't even ask for his name! He was going to be taken in Scotland and killed by a mysterious person. Biting his lip, Francis turned to Arthur and said almost as in a whisper "What's your name?"

Arthur's eyes widened before his lips curled into a smirk. What a lovely, sweet like honey voice. He smiled warmly to Francis and took his hand into his own palm, pressing his lips against it and bowing.

"Arthur Kirkland."

**A/N: From the next chapter, I'll stop making Arthur refer to Francis as a 'she' from his point of view. It just confuses me :/**


	3. What kind of reason is that!

Francis woke up in the room he was sent to, feeling an arm around his waist. Thinking it was his father, he instinctively leaned into the touch, humming a bit. Then it hit him.

"Ah!" Francis jolted and pushed the hand away, sitting up on the bed and hugging the pillow to his chest.

Arthur gasped and immediately woke up from his slumber, looking around frantic. He sighed softly and rubbed his temple. "What?!"

"W-Why were you in the same bed as me!" Francis demanded, feeling his cheeks rise in temperature. He had just accepted the embrace of the enemy!

Arthur rolled his eyes and didn't answer, sitting up from the bed. He had taken his armour down and was now only in brown breeches and a light undershirt so he could sleep comfortable. He had been tired from the sleepless night and Francis was too cute not too hug.

"There aren't hundred of rooms on this ship, you know." He finally answered, picking up his armour and slowly sliding it on.

Francis watched curiously, still angry at Arthur and he looked at the blanket, seeing Seine. He let out a sound of delight and pulled it to his chest. "Mon petit garcon!" he cooed happyly. Arthur couldn't help but smile warmly at the scene. Good thing he picked up the cat with them.

"What does that mean?" he asked, knowing nothing in French. Francis looked up curiously and murmured under his breath a 'my small boy'. Arthur 'oh'ed. "I see."

He pulled on Francis' arm gently and motioned to the door, before leaving outside. Francis nodded and he followed Arthur in no time. Outside it was already dark, but not a problem.

The ship had stopped into the harbour and Arthur pulled the hood of the coar over Francis' head before climbing down a ladder.

When they were down, Arthur walked towards a carriage, letting Francis climb in as he told the destination. Francis gazed at Arthur after they were inside and hugged his cat closer.

"Hey…Are you going to kill me?" he asked, trembling a bit.

Arthur's eyes widened and he sighed softly. "No." came his short, almost immediate, answer.

Francis nodded, a bit relieved. At least he wasn't going to die. Maybe they wanted to put a price on him for his parents. Or take informations from him. Or use him as a servant. Well, nothing sounded nice anyway.

"You're a knight, right? Who sent you after me?" Francis asked again. He was really curious. After all, he was just the prince of a small land, why would anyone want to kidnap him?

"Yes, I am a knight. My brother, the king of Scotland, sent me after you." Arthur explained casually. Francis gasped and looked at Arthur with wide eyes.

"Aren't you a prince then?"

"It's difficult." Arthur sighed. "Yes, I am going to be, indeed, crowned as the prince of England in a few days. But because my brother didn't have any heir yet for the throne of Ireland, I decided to be his knight."

Francis nodded and nuzzled Seine's fur. The Isles were so confusing…Why didn't they just unite? They can't be that huge…

'Why…did he sent you after me?" Francis asked again. Arthur chuckled softly.

"Curious, huh? Well, then, I'll be honest with you. He sent me to kill you, but I decided to be a nice guy and kidnap you." Arthur said, looking straight into Francis' eyes. "Because you're going to fall in love with me and marry me."

Silence.

It took Francis a while to process everything the other said. He thought his English was just so bad that he heard something else. But no, he heard perfectly fine.

"No! Is that even legal?!" he yelled loudly, starting to blush a deep shade of red. Anger, embarassment…That would be the cause of the colour in his cheeks.

Arthur rose an eyebrow. "Of course. Don't you have such weedings there?" He was reffering to the marriage between two heirs of two different ountries; nothing Francis would catch about anyway.

"N-No, of course not!" Francis said frantically, hiding his face into his palms. How horrible. He had been kidnapped just so he would marry a _man_ one day! "S-Sacrebleu…Non…"

Arthur smiled sheepishly and patted Francis' head slightly. "You will get used to the idea. You will fall in love with me."

The rest of the time, they stood in silence, until the carriage stopped in front of the castle. Arthur walked Francis into the castle, letting him mesmerise around.

It was really beautiful and everything looked so neat and expensive. Though…empty. There barely were some servants. Maybe they had break or something…

Arthur led Francis towards a set of stairs and they walked up until they stopped in front of a wooden door. Francis understood that was one of the towers of the castle. Entering in, he saw the room was really large, with a second door; probably the bathroom. A queen-sized bed, bookshelves, an armchair, a wardrobe and a work desk.

Francis sat on the bed and smiled at Arthur. "So, will you show me the rest of the castle?"

Arthur' eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "You are going to remain here. I will bring you food an everything, but you are forbidden from seeing the rest of the castle."

"W-What?! Why! You can't hold me like a prisoner here!" Francis yelled, sitting up and clenching his fists. Arthur just shook his head more.

"If my brother sees I haven't killed you, he will do it. For the moment, you will stay here until you fall in love with me." Arthur said bluntly, before walking towards the door. "I'll bring you food and clean clothes later."

And with that, he left and locked the door. Francis ran to it and bumped his fists into the wooden door, shouting curses in French and English. He let himself slide down to the floor, resting his forehead on the door as her sobbed quietly, Seine curling up by his side.

Everything was horrible. He had been kidnap and was now forced to stay locked into a tower until he falls in love with a…man. What could go worse than that?

**A/N: I just realised how much this story might resamble Rapunzel. There is even a horse! But it wasn't supposed to, I swear!D: Anyway, yeah, it might take me a while to submit the new chapter, sorry!**


	4. I brought you food, so be nice

After he locked Francis into the tower, Arthur walked towards the throne room. He walked over the king's throne, empty at the moment as nobody was in the room. He touched the arm of the chair, getting lost into day-dreaming. He imagined himself in England, having his own castle, his own knights and his own wife. The thought itself made Arthur smile brightly.

"What are ya doin'? Thinkin' about sittin' on yer own throne?" a deep voice asked from behind. Arthur turned his head to his brother, watching him holding a crane for support.

"Did your muscles got sore again, brother?" Arthur asked, ignoring the questions. Alistair nodded and made his way to the throne, sitting on it with a small sigh.

"It's two in the morning, Arthur. Tell me how the mission went and go to yer room." The older said, yawning slightly.

"The mission went perfect. No guards, everyone was sleeping and I made sure not to leave any evidence of her death." Arthur explained, expression blank. Alistair's eyes widened, a small gasp leaving his lips. He never thought his little brother would really kill someone of his age or younger.

Arthur…Ya know I don't believe iy, don't ya?" Alistair spoke calmly, smirking at the blond.

Arthur clenched his fists, his eyes narrowing. "Fine, brother." He said, searching into his waist holder. He pulled out a handkerchief and lent it to Alistair. "Sniff it. I covered her mouth with it."

Alistairs rose an eyebrow, but brought the hankerchief to his nose, sniffling a bit. Honey. A lucury only the higest classes had privilege to. He looked at Arthur suspiciously; he still didn't believe him but neither did he want to search inside his brother's mouth.

"Alright. If ya say so. But if I find out she isn't dead, I'll take yer head instead." Alistair declared, leaning into his throne. Arthur rolled his eyes and nodded. He was going to ask his brother for the throne of England the next day.

Ecusing himself, he left the room and walked into the kitchen. He ate something fast; he had been hungry the whole day. He then placed a plate of food and a glass of milk on a tray, walking towards the tower silently.

Walking upstairs, he stopped in front of the wooden floor, pressing his ear to it and listening. No sound. Maybe the other was asleep. He took the key and unlocked the door with a 'click'.

Before Arthur could even react, a body hit him in the chest, making the tray of food fall to the ground, the glass and plate shattering into pieces. A fluffy cat followed quickly and ran between his legs, making him fall to the floor.

Francis ran down the stairs, scared and frantic. When he reached the base, he pulled on the door as hard as he could, but it wasn't opening.

"Help!" he shouted as loud as he could, turning back to see Arthur stepping down the stairs. He screamed in fear as he pulled more on the knob; until he felt two strong arms around his waist. He struggled and hit, shouted and cursed, but Arthur was pulling him back upstairs.

Once back into the room, Arthur took a rope and tied Francis' hands behind his back, letting him sit on the bed.

"Alright, what had gotten into you? I just brought you food." He said in a scolding voice, crossing his arms. Francis just huffed and snuck his tongue at him, deciding not to answer the obvious question.

"So, you're not hungry?" Arthur added, rising an eyebrow. Francis shook his head stubornly before a sound came from his stomach.

A small silence between the two of them until Arthur burst out into laughter.

"Wait here. This time be good and wait for me in silence." he said before leaving the tower. He came back after a while with a cloth to clean the mess and a new tray of food. He placed the tray on the bed and sit on the edge of it, near Francis.

"I'm not untying you. So you'll have to let me feed you." Arthur declared.

"That's disgusting!" Francis argued.

"Then no food." Arthur replied.

Francis sighed defeated. "Fine…" he murmured, pouting. Arthur grinned triumphally and he picked up a piece of bread, placing some aubergine salad on top of it. He lifted it to Francis' mouth with a smile. "Say ah."

"Brûle en enfer." Francis said, opening his mouth and engulfing the small piece of bread, munching on it slowly. It was really good though.

"That couldn't mean anything nice." Arthur said, trying to seem offended. He picked up a second piece of bread and kept feeding Francis. The other had surprisingly finised the whole plate and he sighed softly.

"Alright, I guess I can untie you now…" Arthur murmured, untying the ropes. He lent Francis the glass of milk and he took it gratefully, drinking the whole milk in the glass.

"…Thanks…" Francis mumbled almost inchoerently. Arthur blinked twice before smiling warmly, stroking Francis' hair gently. Francis growled and pushed his hand away, still not familiar to the other's touches.

"I'll bring you clean clothes tomorrow. Do you have any preferences? Also, try to sleep well." Arthur said, sitting up and picking the empty tray. Francis thought for a moment.

"I'd like simple tunics, or robes…They are very comfortable. But I would like a pair of breeches andsome hand-made shirts too, if that's not too much." He said, smiling a bit up at Arthur.

Arthur nodded, a bit confused why the other wouldn't request dresses. "Okay. Sleep tight." He called before leaving the room, unlocking it behind him.

Francis sighed and looked at his clothes. They were a bit dirty and smelt horrible… Maybe a bath wouldn't hurt. He stepped into the connected room and sat into the small wooden basin, filling it with water from some already filled buckets near it.

After he finished his bath, he wrapped himself into a clean cloth and slipped under the covers of the bed, snuggling close to them to get warm.

It will be hard.

**Update: changed some mistakes :/**

**A/N: GOD I KEEP WRITING THOSE LONGER BUT THEY DON'T PASS 2,000 WORDS UUUUGH. **

**Sorry, just me ranting over things. Yeah, story finally is getting somewhere! Nope, just kidding.**

**Review? Jk, I'm not that type who asks for them…but they are nice~ (: **


End file.
